The present disclosure relates to an electrically adjustable table system as well as to a method for producing such a table system.
Electrically adjustable table systems usually include a table, one or multiple electric drives and corresponding control electronics for controlling the drives. The individual components of the table system can be connected to one another via an electric bus system in order to transmit supply voltages and control signals. Usually, for cabling of the components, cables which are fixedly connected to the components are provided, the cables interconnected via plug connectors. As an alternative, preassembled cables of fixed length are used. These cables are adapted to the largest possible dimension of the table. Thus, in smaller tables, parts of the cable must be stored in or under the table, e.g. by rolling or winding. Besides an increased mounting effort, unnecessary cables and thus resources are used in conventional cabling.